


Another Journey

by 4ever_Rewritten



Category: Journey of Natty Gann (1985)
Genre: After the Movie, F/M, Stolen Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_Rewritten/pseuds/4ever_Rewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 random prompts telling the next journey in Natty Gann's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Journey

Her father, of course, was livid. 

Scratch that, the whole logging camp was livid when they heard what the lone child that lived among them had planned.

Her father was infuriated.

“Absolutely not!” he hollered, “You’re not travelling all the way to California-by yourself!- and staying with some boy!”

“He ain’t some boy,” Natty argued just as loud, “He’s Harry! He ain’t gonna do anything to me! Besides, I travelled all the way from Chicago to her just myself and Wolf!”

“By the grace of God Almighty!” It still terrified him to think of his Natty jumping trains, trekking through the Rockies, and hitch hiking across the Midwest. So many things could have went wrong, so many places she could’ve gotten lost, so many ways she could have been hurt…

Or killed. 

He forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down. Nothing came out of their arguments except sore hearts and hurt feelings. It was such a shame Natty had only inherited her mother’s beauty and short stature, and had been saddled with his temper and tenacity. 

“I know you think you can trust him…”

“I know I can!”

“…but he’s a teenage boy,” he continued, ignoring her interruption. “They’re generally only thinking about one thing.”

Natty flushed red, this time not from anger. She subtly adjusted her crossed arms so they blocked the view of her rather meager bust. “He-he’s not like the others,” she stated quietly but firmly. “He always looked out for me, made sure I had enough to eat, always made sure I was safe… he didn’t kiss me, I kissed him.”

He really didn’t want to hear that. He wanted his Natty to stay the brash tomboy who had punched any boy who tried to kiss her, not this brash young woman in front of him who had latched on the first taste of love, and was digging her heels in deep at any and all rebuking. 

He searched her stormy grey eye for any doubt or hesitancy, but wasn’t surprised when he found none. “Just promise me you’ll be safe.” He had no choice to trust her, she was going to do whatever she thought best anyways. And if she trusted this Harry, then he would have to trust she knew what she was doing.

Her scowl lit up into a grin as she hugged him tightly. “I promise, dad. Besides, he sent me a bus ticket.”


End file.
